Change of Heart
by ShatteredRhapsody
Summary: *HIATUS* Sesshomaru was in for a drastic change in his life. Starting with some childish difficulties and a definite woman problem, Mr. Cold-hearted Killer is going to learn the meaning of family whether he wants to or not. SessOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love Inu Yasha with a passion. I also love watching Sesshomaru go through a gradual change in personality.**

OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli

It was Jaken's fault of course.

If he had been paying attention, he wouldn't have been knocked unconscious and Rin wouldn't have been captured. Again. Of course, Lord Sesshomaru played it off like he didn't care, but you could tell by the minor twitch in his left eye.

"Aah! Lord Sesshomaru, help me!" She was locked in a demonic sphere and it was only getting smaller.

"Let Rin go, you bastard!" Inu Yasha held the red Tetsusaiga, unsure whether or not he should strike. Naraku only laughed and sent an electric current into the sphere. The small child's cries had Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha bristling.

But Rin wasn't completely helpless.

Her tiny fists pounded on the sphere. She was old enough—seven years old to be exact—to know when her protectors were at a loss. But she couldn't think now, not with her own fear pounding in hear ears. Or was that the blood rush in her veins, increased by the thundering beats of her heart?

"Tough little brat you've got here, Lord Sesshomaru. Let's see what a touch of my miasma will do, hm?"

Oh, it did something alright.

Frantically, she clawed at the shrinking sphere, her voice an in articulate scream that echoed in her ears.

_I won't die here! I won't, I won't!_

And she didn't.

After all those days of spending time with Sesshomaru and being constantly exposed to his demonic aura, her blood had become tainted and absorbed the aura, where it lay dormant within her soul.

"That does it, Wind Sc—!"

"Wait." Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes. Or his nose. In fact, none of them could. Behind the thin veil of miasma, Rin's eyes had a tint of red, and her weak human nails lengthened and grew sharper.

As her claws ripped holes through the sphere, her own aura and that of Sesshomaru's pulsed from her body. The demon blood was like fire in her veins. She screamed, her voice wordless but full of utter agony.

A roar from within the surrounding forest rumbled from the trees like thunder.

Myoga began jumping up and down on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "Oh my, I completely forgot! This is Lord Raizen's land!"

"Lord Raizen?" Inu Yasha questioned, but got his reply from his brother.

"He was one of father's best fighters. He was gifted this land long ago."

"Do you think he would help us?" Kagome inquired.

"Dragon's Rage!"

A combination blast of fire, ice, and lightning blew down half the forest and took out a good chunk of Naraku's body. A demon walked out of the fallen trees, a sword just as big as Tetsusaiga balanced on its shoulder.

Myoga began to sweat nervously. "Oh, dear…that is definitely _not_ Lord Raizen, but that is and isn't his fang either."

The fighting came to a pause as Inu Yasha squeezed the old flea between his thumb and forefinger. "Explain yourself, Myoga. What do you mean it is and isn't his fang? And who is that, if it's not him?"

"Oh, um, well that's Raizen's daughter, Naoko. So I guess that would make this her land…but the fang! It's her father's fang fused with one of your father's."

Sesshomaru filed away that tidbit of information and focused his attention on Rin, whose efforts and Naoko's attack had freed her from her prison. But it hadn't stopped her screams, which were little more than high-pitched whimpers now.

"Silence, brat!"

One of Naraku's many random clawed hands shot towards the child, but Naoko got there first. She scooped up the agonized child and sidestepped his attack. It was only then that the others got a good, clear look of her.

Pale, lilac eyes were narrowed in anger. Long raven black hair tied back in a pony tail rested along the back of a silky indigo yukata. The black obi wasn't tied in a full bow, but in a knot so that its sash trailed onto the ground. The hemline of the yukata ended just at her feet, which were clad in black slippers. She was beautiful, but a single glance at that sword of hers was a dead give-away that she wasn't exactly harmless.

Naoko sheathed the fang, only to bare her own. "I will only ask you once: Get. Off. My. Land." She wasn't a tall demon, but she was more like Kagome's height so it was slightly amusing to watch her stand up to Naraku, who didn't get a chance to say anything because there was a whole lot of hurt coming his way.

"Dragon Strike."

"Backlash Wave!"

Naoko easily dodged the oncoming attacks and landed beside Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha. She hummed in disappointment. "He got away."

Both brothers turned to glare at her, both under the impression that it was her fault that Naraku escaped. In her defense, she held up the collar of Rin's yukata. "Would you rather that I let her die?"

They couldn't speak, for the shock of seeing the child's new form had them speechless. But not Myoga, who immediately understood the change.

"So the child is a half demon for the time being. All that exposure to your demonic aura," he glanced at a still stunned Sesshomaru, "and Naraku's small torture must have caused this. Of course, this transformation is very rare. Less than a handful of mortals ever go through it."

Sesshomaru barely acknowledged the flea's words. Rin, the once-mortal girl who had tended to him all those months ago, was now a half demon. She had claws like his own, and her lengthy dark hair was streaked silver.

"Lord…Sesshomaru," she mumbled and he caught a glimpse of fangs.

Naoko clucked her tongue, the sound gathering everyone's attention. "Come. You can all stay at my castle. This pup needs to be tended to."

OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli

**A/N: Must…eat…food! I'm taking a break for now.**

**Jaa ne!**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have mucho love for Sachiko123 right now. So I thought I should dedicate this chapter to her. )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the penny I'm attempting to balance on my nose. p**

**R&R**

**() My input**

_Italics_ **thoughts**

**OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli**

Myoga sat on Naoko's shoulder as they watched a servant place Rin before them. "So I take it that your father has passed on."

She thanked the servant and slid the door shut. "Hai. He's been deceased for at least a hundred and fifty years. He left the Gatsuuga in my possession."

"Gatsuuga?" Miroku considered the name. "Fang over fang?" She smiled back at him. "Of course. What other name would you give it?" Her eyes flicked towards Sesshomaru. "There's a meal prepared for you in the courtyard. It's a nice day today." Of course, Inu Yasha got the message: I'm giving you food and I'm kicking you out of the room.

They left the room quickly, avoiding the cold glare from Sesshomaru. When the door closed behind them, Naoko patted the spot next to her. She didn't say anything, but allowed him a comfortable silence as he sat beside her.

"Myoga." The wise old flea hopped down to the child's wrist and sampled her blood. "She's transitioning fast. She's already three quarters demon." Even as he spoke, Rin started trembling. Her eyes flew open, but they were glazed over with a tint of red.

Naoko cursed under her breath and pushed back her sleeves. "How much time does she have?" Her hands began to glow a faint blue.

"What are you doing?" Whatever she _was_ doing had the hair on the back of Sesshomaru's neck standing on end.

"I'd say a minute milady. Maybe less." The flea took another sip and shuddered. "It's possible she may or may not lose her life."

"Silence!" Sesshomaru barked **(rofl XD)** and grabbed her hand. Pain exploded in his head and he groaned, his body leaning against hers. "What…are you…" He panted, his breath hot against the nape of her neck.

She shivered and placed one hand on his forehead and the other on Rin's. "I'm saving her. Your youki is in her blood." Myoga's brows knit with worry. "I think Rin will make it through, but why are you using so much power?" **(A/N: youki is what you would call demonic inner energy or their **_**chi**_** if that makes it easier)**

She fell back against Sesshomaru. "I'm a healer, Myoga. See for yourself." She lifted Sesshomaru's left sleeve and—lo and behold—his left arm was whole. Hand, claws and all.

Sesshomaru flexed his newly-formed arm. When he glanced down at Naoko, she was fast asleep, her head resting against his shoulder. When he looked over at Rin, his body stilled with a shock that he hadn't felt since the day he and Inu Yasha sealed Sounga.

Her eyes were half open, but from what he could see; her eyes were no longer a deep, muddy brown. Instead, they were the color of golden honey. From the crown of her head was pure silver that tapered down to her natural hair color.

"Do not worry, Sesshomaru. Rin will live. She'll just be resting for a few days." Myoga jumped onto Naoko's lap and stared up at the demon lord, whose gaze was resting upon the sheathed Gatsuuga. Following his gaze, Myoga sighed.

"I had forgotten all about the Gatsuuga. I'm sure Totosai must have forgotten as well. Lord Raizen kept to himself after the Master died." Seshomaru glared and the old flew quickly ran for it.

"I know you're awake."

Naoko opened an eye and sighed, _Crap. Caught like a kodomo._

**OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli**

**A/N: Gomen nasai. I know it's short but I've run out of time today.**

**Jaa ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Woohoo…another chapter up

**A/N: Woohoo…another chapter up.**

OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli

_Previously:_

"I know you're awake."

Naoko opened an eye and sighed, _Crap. Caught like a kodomo._

_Now:_

"I didn't want to interrupt." She had no intention of moving away from him, and he didn't remove himself from her presence. Despite the earlier battle, he felt at peace. To say she felt the same way was something she would never admit aloud. So with great reluctance, she left him to walk out onto the balcony. Her inu claws tapped on the railing as she tilted her head so her eyes could meet with his.

"The Gatsuuga is yours as much as it is mine. I would give it to you, but it's all I have left of my father." Sesshomaru moved to stand beside her, and stared down at the gardens.

"How is it that you've maintained your father's land?" He never was one for small talk, but he owed her.

She rubbed at her temple. "I know that this land is a small portion of your own, so one would think it to be easy to maintain." She paused and bit her lip before continuing, "The fact that I'm a woman has the other lords under the impression that my father's land is free for the taking."

He nodded in understanding and kept his face neutral. "I wasn't aware of your situation," this of course, in his language, translated to an apology of sorts.

A commotion from down in the gardens caught their attention. Inu Yasha and Kagome were in a heated argument; that alone held Naoko and Sesshomaru enthralled with rapt attention.

OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli

"Why would you want that bastard's help? What, you don't think I'm strong enough?" Inu Yasha was shouting down at an equally furious Kagome.

"Of course not! I just thought some extra help wouldn't hurt." Beneath her anger, she was hurt that Inu Yasha thought she didn't believe in him.

"Keh. Whatever. You probably just want to see him again, don't you?" His tone burned with jealousy. And, blinded by anger, he didn't have time to dodge as Kagome slapped him.

"How dare you!" Her voice was thick with hurt and she blinked away her tears. "I stood by your side when you chose Kikyo over me! I almost died to save you from Kaguya! I _love_ you! What more do you want?!"

She glared up at him and choked back a sob. "You know what? Since you obviously don't care how I feel, then it wouldn't hurt to set you free." Grabbing the beads of subjugation, she yanked it off him and threw it on the ground. "Happy now?" Her voice broke and she cried into her hands.

Eyes filled with guilt, Inu Yasha retrieved the beads and pocketed them. He gently took her hands in his and embraced her, whispering over and over how sorry he was.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. You're right. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. The stress of Naraku escaping was getting to me and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry. I trust you more than anyone else. I trust you more than I trusted Kikyo." She took a step back to gaze up at him.

She was beautiful.

Even with her puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks, she was beautiful to him.

"Do…Do you mean that?" Her lips were quivering in a pout and she only cried harder when he took her by the chin and tilted her face up to his.

"Kagome…I love you." He traced her lips with his thumb and watched her eyes flutter closed. He _did_ love her. And as he sealed her lips with his, he knew that it was true.

OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli

Naoko let a pained whimper escape her lips and turned away from the sight of such honest emotions. Her own heart suffered from the envy of love.

"Excuse me, I have to…" she fled from the room and ran for the North Wing of the castle to her father's room. Her eyes burned with tears as she threw herself down on the bedspread that smelled faintly of her father's scent.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" One of Naoko's servants bowed politely. "The room beside this one has been prepared for you."

He barely acknowledged the servant. "Where did she go?"

The servant's gaze filled with sadness. "She went to her father's room in the North Wing. What the two of you saw down in the gardens is a sore subject for Lady Naoko. One of the lords from the South abused her love to kill her father and try to steal his land."

"Then she was foolish to feel that kind of emotion." He was disappointed; he thought she was stronger than that.

The servant nodded. "Perhaps she was. But tell me this, milord. What is it that _you_ fear the most?"

"I fear nothing."

"Ah, that is because you _feel_ nothing. And this is milady's greatest fear: to exist and feel nothing, or to feel even the slightest bit of something and wither away in sorrow."

OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli

**A/N: Eh, I could've made it longer but I don't feel like it tonight.**

**Review please.**

**Oh, and again: I. Don't. Own. Inu Yasha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What the hell…I guess it wouldn't hurt to post another one before I pass out on my step dad's laptop. :)**

**Disclaimer: God forbid I ever own something like Inu Yasha. Everything would be covered in drool! ;)**

OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli

Naoko left the onsen with a pained smile and an old wooden comb. She wore a pale blue sleeping yukata as she padded softly towards Rin's room. She entered the room silently and sat beside the sleeping child.

Freeing her hair from its heavy braid, she gently combed through it. It was something her mother used to do when she slept as a child. Seeing Inu Yasha and Kagome together reminded her of her parents. It was just too nostalgic.

The soft flutter of her hair had Rin stirring awake. "Mm…Where am I?" She sat up and looked down at her clawed hands in shock. "What happened…?"

Taking pity on the girl, she began explaining the child situation: "Listen closely, kodomo. Something extremely rare has occurred through you and Lord Sesshomaru. All the days you spent by his side exposed you to his demonic aura. Tell me, have you ever had an open wound when he was nearby?"

The child stared at her hands. "Uh-huh. When I was attacked by wolves, Master Jaken said that Lord Sesshomaru brought me back to life with the Tenseiga." She looked up at the older demon. "So am I…a demon too?"

Unsure of how to reply, Naoko nodded.

Rin's eyes lit up with pure joy and she cried tears of happiness. "So I'll live forever? Forever with Lord Sesshomaru?" Again, the other woman nodded, "Hai. Why is this so important to you, kodomo?" Naoko patted her lap and Rin took a seat in front of her.

"A while back ago, I asked Lord Sesshomaru if he would remember me if I died. He said not to as such ridiculous questions. I think he was worried. But now he doesn't have to."

Naoko grinned. Whether Sesshomaru liked it or not, this pup saw him as her father. Putting down the comb, she took Rin by the hand and stood. "Come, Rin. Don't you want to explore my castle?"

"Hai!" She wiped her eyes and ran to the door, but came to a halt and turned back around. "Gomen, but I don't know your name."

"Naoko. Now Rin, it's very late so we have to be extra quiet." She tapped a finger on Rin's nose and winked. Rin understood perfectly.

"Race you!" She took off running down the hall, her laughter following after her. Naoko smirked and caught up with ease. This was going to be a long night.

OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli

Sunlight streamed through the balcony, bathing them in golden light. They lay facing each other, twin smiles on their faces as they slept peacefully.

A smile found its way upon his own face while he watched them. It was early afternoon and he had to be going. If only Sesshomaru actually _knew_ where he was going, then he would go.

He could leave Rin with Naoko, but last night's conversation gave him second thoughts.

"_I'll live forever? Forever with Lord Sesshomaru?"_

Even he had to admit it; Rin had become special to him. He could no longer deny the fact that every time she was in danger, he developed a paternal streak.

And there was also the matter of the Gatsuuga…

"_The Gatsuuga is yours as much as it is mine."_

A soft chuckle caught his attention and his gaze locked with Naoko's. "What's this? The great Lord Sesshomaru is smiling?"

His smile melted away, but he couldn't speak. The way she looked, with her teasing smile and sleep-glazed eyes had him speechless.

She was pretty sure he wasn't aware of the way his eyes softened, but it scared the crap out of her. Closing her eyes, she laid a kiss upon Rin's forehead and got up to leave. She paused before leaving the room.

"You can stay if you like. It's actually best if you do. Rin needs you." _She needs her father,_ she added silently.

The thought had her heart clenching in pain. But she ignored it and was about to shut the door behind her when he spoke.

"We will stay until Rin adjusts to her transformation." He brushed a lock of hair away from her ear and breathed, "Thank you."

Surprised that he even thanked her at all, she turned to face him, but he was sitting at Rin's side, a clawed hand running through the child's hair. Smiling to herself, she slid the door shut and left for her own room.

He sat beside her, completely unaware of the emotion reflecting in his eyes. He knew that when Rin had been mortal, he had shied away from the one question that he wasn't ready to answer.

"_If I died, would you remember me?"_

It's not that he wasn't ready, but for once he didn't even know what to say. He never expected to be the caretaker of a child; that was his mate's job. Hell, he never even thought of a mate or a child! Sure, he knew he'd need an heir, but not when Naraku was out manipulating other demons. It wouldn't be long until the half-bred bastard would lure the other lords with promises of power.

Rin turned in her sleep so that her cheek nuzzled against his hand, before she rested her head against his knee. He sighed and gathered her onto his lap. He had only done this once before when she was still mute.

Her small hands clung to his kimono as she slept; it was something she did before snuggling against his tail. Expecting her to be asleep, he glanced down and found her staring up at him.

Lord Sesshomaru definitely looked different from Rin's point of view. He looked…happy. Normally, she would never use the words 'happy' and 'Lord Sesshomaru' in the same sentence unless she was saying: "I'm happy with Lord Sesshomaru." But she wasn't sure if this kind of happiness would last.

"Lord Sesshomaru…"

"Aah! Lecherous monk!"

Sango's shout had tears springing to Rin's eyes. Her hands covered her ears in pain; it was too loud for her to handle.

Sesshomaru reacted quickly; dog demons had such heightened sense that for a transformed demon liker her, anything over a normal toned voice would be absolute torture. He embraced her, moving her so that her ear rested over his heart.

"Concentrate on the sound. It's quiet. You can adjust the sound or ignore it by listening to something else." She obeyed instantly, as she always did. Or was it just her faith in him that had her so obedient? She rarely listened to what Jaken and she treated the servant like a toy.

What he didn't tell her was that she could focus on a single sound to further enhance her hearing, which was what he was doing at the moment. He found Naoko's voice, along with the monk and the demon slayer's. She was explaining Rin's condition to them, and they immediately apologized for the ruckus.

Suddenly, he sensed a presence that had a growl rumbling in his chest. He knew this scent, and by Naoko's commanding tone, she knew it too.

"Sango, Miroku, get back inside."

But—"

"Mm, yummy little ningen you got here, Naoko. I'm sure they'll taste delicious once this land is mine."

"You're a fool. You know as well as I do that to gain this land you have to either mate with me or kill me. And since you're a tiger demon, mating is out of the question."

"Bitch. I'm obviously here to kill you. That much is clear."

"Very well, then. State your terms, Sukyako."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock. Sukyako was a lord from the North. He and Father used to be on bitter terms. When he thought about it, Sukyako's goal was becoming clearer. By taking the land owned by Naoko, he would then target another weaker lord until he gained control of at least a quarter of the Western Lands. That would _not_ do.

"Only you and I. No help from anyone inside. And since we are both unarmed…" That last word came out as a snarl that sent tremors into the ground.

"What's going on?" Inu Yasha's voice.

Damn. His foolish little brother was prone to interfering in matters that didn't involve him.

"Rin. Stay here."

He ran outside before his brother's friends could get out and blocked their way. "You must not help her."

"What?! But Naoko—"

"—will have to forfeit her land if you interfere."

That had them quiet. Except for Miroku, of course.

"Why isn't she doing anything?" What a stupid question; both inu brothers didn't bother to answer.

Sukyako was enormous; he was the same size as their father in demon form. Unlike other demons, his eyes were black instead of a glowing red. With an earth-shattering roar, he dove for Naoko, who calmly stood her ground and let him come at her.

A split-second before he came within two inches of her, her demonic aura grew and she took her demon form.

Sesshomaru was impressed, even though his face didn't show it. Her transformation was so quick and flawless that if he had blinked, he would have missed it.

"Amazing. The tiger demon dwarfs Lady Naoko in size, but she has the upper hand." Sango commented with a smile. Size wasn't important here.

The black dog demon had the tiger demon's throat in its jaws, but was quickly swatted away with a swipe of a paw.

"Bitch!" Sukyako was furious. The foolish inu would not defeat him so easily.

Naoko thought otherwise.

Not giving him a chance for a counter attack, she leapt at him, aiming for his right side. She felt a slight sting on her back from his claws, but she was determined to take him down. She caught the right side of his underbelly and ripped it away with her powerful jaws.

Sukyako changed tactics and bit down on her shoulder. He threw her down and pinned her; he was expecting her to give up, but there was no way in hell she'd give him that satisfaction.

Even pinned, she didn't give up. Her claws sliced across his eyes and she bit at anything she could reach. His ear came off in a spray of blood and flesh.

His tail wrapped around a tree as he sprang back and propelled it towards her. She yelped as it made contact with her front left leg. He had her. She was limping and her eyes shone with pain.

It wasn't all that bad. Sure, it felt like her leg was dipped in a sea of fleas, but it didn't hurt that much. Practically grinning, she chomped on his tail and silently laughed at the sight of tears in his eyes. While he was distracted, her jaws clamped down on his ribs with a sickening crunch and she tossed him aside.

Sukyako was unconscious, his body transformed back into his human form. Grateful that it was over, Naoko followed suit. Her long braid had come undone and pooled around her crouched form like a blanket of silk. Her eyes still held their demonic color, but it quickly vanished as she fell forward in a pool of her own blood. The last thing she remembered was a flash of silver before her sight turned black.

OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli

**A/N: Whew! That only took…about an hour! **

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow…another chappie so soon. **

**Sweet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. If—and God forbid if I did—own it, then Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Bankotsu would never see the light of day.**

…**.except from behind my bedroom door.**

_Italics_ **thoughts**

_**Bold Italics**_** Memories/Flashbacks**

**:--:--:--:--:**

Sesshomaru cradled Naoko's frail body in his arms. Surveying the damage done to her, he wasn't so sure that she would survive, but one look at the already-fading bruises on her left hand, he knew better.

"_**I'm a healer…"**_

So she was. Her wound on her shoulder was only a minor injury, but it was the one on her back that still bled. He knew it would stop bleeding on its own, but he didn't know when.

A low growl to his right had him tightening his grip on the youkai heiress in his arms. Sukyako had regained consciousness, and the bastard looked just a little too happy.

"Ah, the bitch must be dead from all the blood-loss. Her land is mine for the taking." The fool should have kept his mouth shut. When he tried to stand, he was met with the ice-cold glare of the proprietor of the land he coveted.

"Oh…Lord Sesshomaru. What a pleasant surprise."

"Leave the Western Lands, Lord Sukyako. You cannot claim this portion of my lands under Youkai Law. You challenged the Lady Naoko and lost in front of witnesses. Under the Law, you are only able to challenge another youkai land owner once every generation."

"I know the Code of Conduct, inu-kodomo." He stood and bowed, eyes mocking Sesshomaru, then he turned on his heel to leave.

"What a jerk," Kagome commented, and half-considered purifying his pompous ass into oblivion. Thinking better of it, she followed Sesshomaru inside.

Sango watched with interest as Naoko's servants hurried to clean the blood left behind by their mistress. "They're acting so…casual, as if it's every day work."

Myoga bounced onto her shoulder, "That's because it is everyday work. I doubt this is the first time that Naoko has been challenged. Naturally, her servants must be well-versed with the Youkai Code of Conduct."

At her blank stare, Shippo spoke from in front of her, "It's pretty simple. If you're a Youkai Lord, another youkai can challenge you if they wish to add your land to theirs. Sesshomaru gave the condensed version: You can only be challenged once by any youkai per generation. The challenger states the terms of the challenge. It's usually a one-on-one fight to the death."

Miroku raised a brow. "I'm impressed, Shippo. I had no idea you were so knowledgeable." The kit scoffed, "Oh, please. Any youkai with a half a brain practically knows Youkai Law from birth. Look at Inu Yasha. He's a _half breed_ with half a brain and even _he_ knows the Law—Ow!"

Inu Yasha punched the kid again just for spite. "Shut up, brat." Kagome questioned him, "So you _do_ know it, then?" The hanyou shrugged, "It's no big deal. Myoga taught it to me on and off since I was a kid."

Sesshomaru ignored their meaningless chatter and shifted the unconscious youkai in his arms. She was barely breathing, but her servants were not in a state of worry. One of them—the same one who prepared his room—came to his side and clucked her tongue in what sounded like pity.

"Another challenge from a Youkai Lord…." She sighed in exasperation. "Well at least she did relatively better than Lord Kousuke." She watched the Daiyoukai with calculating eyes; carefully studying his predictable reaction.

And it was pretty damn predictable.

His eyes widened a fraction of an inch and his lips formed a thin line. He knew of Lord Kousuke. He just didn't know how the great Lord had passed on to the afterlife. He had assumed that the old bear been poisoned just like the rumors stated. But according to Naoko's servant, that was not the case. Before he could question the elder servant, she ushered him away from the others.

"It's best if we speak in the North Wing, Lord Sesshomaru. We will not be bothered and I can tend to milady's wounds." With a sharp whistle, a small group of servants were there to take care of Inu Yasha and his companions.

The Daiyoukai agreed with a nod and followed the old one up a large stair case and through large wooden doors inscribed with Lord Raizen's insignia: a tree with a lightning shaped scar on its bough. That's when he remembered where they were. The North Wing belonged to Lord Raizen and it was Naoko's haven when she couldn't handle the pressure of being heiress to a Daiyoukai's land.

They came to a room with a large bed covered with furs. The servant instructed that he place her Mistress on the bed so that she could clean the wounds. He obeyed and averted his head as she removed Naoko's kimono.

"He wasn't poisoned at all," Sesshomaru stated and waited for the servant to speak.

"Iie, he wasn't. Shortly after Lord Raizen passed, he came to the front gate, issuing a challenge to my Mistress. My poor Mistress was still in turmoil from her parents' passing but dutifully accepted the challenge." She put Naoko on her belly and pulled the kimono down her Lady's back. The wound from Sukyako was already healed and was quickly fading. But it was the scars that were beneath the wound that had her sighing with remembrance.

"Look, Lord Sesshomaru. The damage done to Lady Naoko is permanent and no amount of youki could heal the wounds inflicted by Lord Kousuke's claws."

Reluctantly, he looked and was immediately surprised. The scars were not as horrible as the servant made them seem, but just by the look of them, he could tell that the receiving of the scars was brutal.

"My Lady returned to her chambers so badly wounded that we all feared she would die." The old youkai adjusted her Mistress' kimono and ran her fingers through her hair. "But thank Kami; he did not take her from us."

He watched the old woman leave and moved to sit on the bed beside Naoko. Listening, to her quiet, even breathing, he could not help but feel guilty. Her land was a part of his. What kind of Daiyoukai was he to not know of her family's struggles? He didn't even have the correct information on her father's and Lord Kousuke's demise!

Closing his eyes, he placed a hand over hers and bowed his head in what looked like respect. In reality, he was bowing in apology.

"Gomen nasai, Naoko-san. Your Daiyoukai asks for your forgiveness. I am a poor example of a Daiyoukai to ignore the problems of my people."

**:--:--:--:--:**

**A/N: Mwahahaha I have made the great Lord Fluffy feel guilt! Ah, life is good. I'll update soon. Graduation is only 8 days away.**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here we are again. The previous chapter was more of an informative chapter. Sorry, if it was boring.**

_Italics _**thoughts**

_**Bold italics**_** Memories/flashbacks**

**Disclaimer: I used to think that if I prayed hard enough, I would eventually get what I was praying for: Ownership of Inu Yasha. Since that got me nowhere my plan is to kidnap Rumiko Takahashi sensei and threaten her with her life until she signs over everything relating to Inu Yasha to…well shucks, me.**

**:--:--:--:--:**

Naoko woke to a strange sight.

It wasn't often that one would catch the Daiyoukai Lord Sesshomaru with his eyes closed in a deep sleep. It was even rarer to catch him even blinking. So what was he doing with his hand on hers and his head resting against her arm? Unable to come up with a plausible reason, she gently withdrew her hand from his grasp and left her father's bed. She stretched her sore limbs and finger-combed the tangles from her hair.

_Was it him who came to my aid at the last moment?_ It had to have been. The last thing she had seen was silver. It couldn't have been his brother; otherwise she would have seen red. Okay, that was partially true. The only red she did see was her own blood.

Jeez, negative much?

She walked into her mother's closet and quickly changed into a simple cream kimono with a pastel green obi. She left her father's Wing knowing that Sesshomaru was practically dead to the world.

As she descended down the staircase to the main entrance hall, a blur of orange tackled her to the ground. The crown of the blur was sliver ending in brown and Naoko couldn't help but laugh.

"Ohayoo, Rin-chan. Did you miss me?"

The inu-kodomo nodded vigorously, "Hai! Kora-baachan said you were hurt very badly! I was very worried." Although Naoko appreciated Rin's affection, she couldn't help but laugh. Too bad that action only put the kodomo into a full panic: "Kora-baachan also said that you might have hit your head! Are you sure you're alright, Naoko-san?"

The older youkai's laughter died down to a soft chuckle. "Hai, I am fine. You simply reminded me of well…me. Kora-san hated me for so long when I called her baa-chan. I used to call her that just to annoy her."

"Oh," Rin's eyes grew wide with understanding and she laughed as well. "Well I want to be just like you, Naoko-san! Kagome-chan said that you fought a big tiger youkai all by yourself and you won!" In her eyes, Naoko was as great a youkai as Lord Sesshomaru.

"Why, thank you Rin. But if you want to be just like me, then you have to help make breakfast."

It was a well-known fact throughout the manor that Naoko occasionally cooked breakfast for herself and the servants. It was how she showed her appreciation of their love and loyalty.

"Really? But I've never ever made any kind of food before. Except simple food like fish." Rin didn't want to disappoint Naoko, but she was telling the truth. She wasn't very skilled at anything.

Naoko patted Rin on the head and took the child by the hand. "It is alright. I was just in the mood for some miso soup. It is very simple and we can make enough for the whole manor."

She led the nervous child to the kitchens, a wave of nostalgia overwhelming her senses. This was something that her mother, Lady Nakimi, did when she was just a small child.

**:--:--:--:--:**

Naoko sat in her mother's garden, her back pressed against the bough of one of the many Japanese maple trees. Rin sat on her lap, the little youkai napping from the meal they just had. They had made enough soup to feed the entire Western Lands, and it seemed the kodomo ate the majority of it.

Although the child was already asleep, the youkai heiress found herself singing a lullaby her mother taught her.

**_"Nen nen kororiyo okororiyo_****  
****_Boyawa yoikoda nenneshina_****_ Boyano komoriwa dokoe it ta _****  
****_Anoyama koete satoe it ta _****_Sato no miyage ni nani morata _****  
****_Denden taikoni sho no fue _****  
****_Sho no fue."_**

**:--:--:--:--:**

**A/N: It's an Edo Lullaby. The translation is: **

**Sleep, sleep, ****  
****little one, sleep. ****  
****You're a good baby, ****  
****now go to sleep.****Do you know ****  
****where your nurse has gone? ****  
****Gone to her village ****  
****she won't be long. ****What will she bring baby ****  
****when she does come? ****  
****A flute so lovely ****  
****and a thunderous drum. ****  
****And a thunderous drum.**

**:--:--:--:--:**

Her mother only sang the lullaby when her father was away on a campaign or involved in a war, which was quite often when the Inu no Taicho was still alive. But when her mother had passed, she was thoroughly surprised when her father would sometimes sing it to her. Mind you, her father had a mediocre singing voice, but to her, it was the thought that counted.

The child on her lap turned onto her side and snuggled into Naoko's warmth. "Kaa-san…" she whispered and Naoko felt tears spring to her eyes. Rin was a dead-on reminder of her past.

Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around the girl and kissed her temple. "Hai, akachan. Kaa-san is here for you." She looked up at one of the many balconies of her manor and quickly spotted Sesshomaru on one. She gave a small smile and whispered into Rin's ear. She was far enough and her voice was low enough that even he could not hear what she had to say.

"Although, akachan, your too-san needs to learn that you're there for him as well."

**:--:--:--:--:**

Sesshomaru didn't know what to make of it. He woke up alone, but he usually woke up alone so how was this any different? It was her scent. He hadn't noticed when her scent left the room, or the entire North Wing for that matter. What was wrong with him?

Again, it was her.

When he caught sight of her and Rin down in the garden, an alien feeling crept into his heart and took root. He valiantly tried to ignore it and merely considered it to be a temporary affliction. Perhaps it was some leftover emotion.

Not that Lord Sesshomaru ever showed emotion.

That is half-true of course. He felt emotion when Rin became a youkai, and when he saw Naoko in a puddle of her own blood. Ooh, and let's not forget when he woke up alone. So what was this feeling? Was he…_envious?_

_Of what, I wonder._ He hadn't felt envy since Inu Yasha was chosen as Tetsusaiga's master. Of course he never called it envy, oh no. He preferred to call it deep and utter loathing and some serious disappoint aimed at his father. But this was different. He felt no loathing towards Naoko, yet he couldn't deny the deep feeling towards her.

What was wrong with him?

**:--:--:--:--:**

**A/N: Hehe…Now I'm making him feel—dare I say it? Hm…I believe it starts with an L and ends with O-V-E. But it could also end with U-S-T. Well, we won't know until the end, now will we?**

**Review please!**


End file.
